


[Podfic] Morgana Poem

by wastingawallflower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Morgana - Freeform, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mediafire - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had to write a poem for English lit last year based on a female character. I chose Morgana, the poem is based on a collection of poems called 'The Worlds Wife' written by Carol Anne Duffy, which if you haven't read it is basically her saying how evil men are and how much she hates them. Just thought I'd put it on here, Uther doesn't hate magic in this."- crazypixies</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Morgana Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morgana poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314735) by [crazypixies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypixies/pseuds/crazypixies). 



> Reader's note: Please wear headphones and please enjoy :)

 

_[ **Original Poem Here** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3314735) _

**Duration** : 2:33

[Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tD_yFYZeMN0)

[Image](http://orig03.deviantart.net/a5cb/f/2010/094/c/3/deep_forest_by_fixzor.jpg) [Source](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31900000/Morgana-merlin-on-bbc-31944119-500-600.png) (My edit)

 

**[Download mp3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ai5ufiemivsc5vb/MorganaPoemFinish.mp3) **


End file.
